Zevlin
"Let it burn." -Zevlin Personality and Behavior Zevlin, as he is called, is considered nothing but a 13' tall monster of molten rock. No one knows what he really is or where he came from, nor does he remember any of it. Zevlin is a very course and simply put man, but quick on the draw if you look at him oddly enough. When angered his reaction is quite volcanic. Lava will begin the pour and fires start up here and there about him, so it's best not to speak out of turn, or perhaps not speak to him at all and just hide. For the most part, Zevlin will kill anyone he deems to be annoying enough, even if they're just little children. Strength and Weakness Zevlin is not a master, but even so quite well experienced in many different form of fighting, because of his travels and sight seeing. This, on top of the fact that he bends fire and stone to his will, makes him a deadly opponent, and a death sentence to most anyone who would dare challenge him. Zevlin's greatest weakness if his anger. When provoked into a rage, his fighting becomes sloppy and inaccurate, making him only a mess of a fighter and far easier to detain. On the other hand, when he's sensible and clam, he's one of the most deadly individuals in the world. There is one thing that makes him tired more easily that anything else, though it's not technically a weakness for him. Ice. If frozen over by ice, Zevlin has to take the energy he uses to keep himself flowing in molten rock to melt the ice around him. It not only saps his strength than most anything else, but it lessens his ability to use fire and makes him for of a stone golem and a fire golem after words, leaving him with only his fighting ability and brute strength. When worn down, he loses his fiery power, but he is still a fearsome foe, having the strength thrice that of a full grown bull elephant. Able to rip trees from their roots, plow through a city like a stack of cards, and burn anything in his path, Zevlin if one the most feared and terrible people to have ever walked the earth. Backstory Zevlin, though he doesn't remember a thing about it, was created by a demon out of the grounds of a volcano. Mephisto, the demon who made him, tried his hand at creating a human. Suffice it to say, his experiment went horribly wrong. Mephisto had successfully creating something but it wasn't quite a man, it was something else. What he created was something of a volcanic monster, able to become stone or lava at seemingly random times. Mephisto, being a rather careless bastard of a demon, decided trying to cultivate this new monster wasn't something he wanted to bother himself with, and simply left him there. For years afterwards Zevlin wandered, not knowing what he was or why he was. The giant, when first finding civilization, was confused by how people ran from him and screamed, and was even more confused, and even afraid himself, when many creatures of all shaped and sizes attacked him at the town's edge. It was then that he discovered his unique strength and power in proportion to everyone else. Zevlin was able to swat his attackers away with absolute easy, all but one, who appeared to use magic of a sort. In his fear, Zevlin kicked up the stones from the ground, and the ground itself turned to lava as it flew at the mage, burning him to a crisp. From that time on, Zevlin watched people from a distance, learning their common language and behavior. On numerous occasions he was found and attacked, each time his attackers were stronger and more formidable, but nothing compared to his power. Zevlin became a monster and an outlaw, liable to be killed upon sight. Zevlin grew more cruel and merciless by the years, never even giving a thought to the people he killed. He would kill someone for any reason, whether it was that he was annoyed, or simply because he felt like it.Category:People Category:Supernatural Character